Johns are friends, Not food
by Simply-idiotic
Summary: John has always been bullied at his school, and is rather depressed. However his best friend Dave just moved into town... Depressed!John and Vampire!Dave. bad summary is always bad, rated T for idiotic Teenagers.
1. Hi, I'm John Egbert

==== Be the really nerdy shy kid.  
The raven haired boy sighed, slumping down into his seat a little further. He scanned the room quickly with his blue eyes, in search of his teacher. The guy was almost 10 minutes late! And biology was this young man's favorite subject! The kid sighed, crossing his arms on his desk and sitting his head on them gently. The constant chatter of the school mates drove him wild all the time, and they knew it. John tightly gripped his wrists, shutting his eyes and the world out. Only comforted by the familiar pitch black solitude that wrapped around him. However, this didn't last too long, he straightened back out within seconds at the sound of the door opening.

The ink haired kid squinted at this, a boy, not much taller than him, came striding in. The boy's hair was a golden tanned look, which seemed ridiculous since it was winter. He had the oddest bunch of freckles littering his face, a poker face, he might add. He had on way too tight skinny jeans, and a pair of weird sunglasses. His shirt was kind of bland, red sleeves with a white torso. Yet on his chest there was a broken record type thing John noted. 'Tool', is how the dark haired boy titled the newcomer. He decided to ignore the guy, and pay attention to his teacher, Mr. English. "Sorry for being late class! I merely had a run in with our new student! He's very stubborn to take off his sunglasses, though. Everyone, we're going to play the greeting game!" This earned many groans, one from even the dark haired boy.

" Since you're new to our class, I'll explain, the greeting game is where we go around and give our names with a hobby we like." Mr. English explained, the almost albino kid just stared at him through the shades. "I'll go first! Hello class, My name is Jake English, and I love biology. Your turn!" Mr. English exclaimed, looking rather pleased with it all. The kid shuffled, before looking at the class. At least the black haired kid thought he was. "Uh.. Okay? My names Dave-" this caused many girls to swoon and chat quietly to each other, "-Strider, and uh, I like to rap?" The guy named Dave muttered, shrugging his shoulders before tucking his hands in his pockets. This made more girls squeal, The guy growled, slamming his head back down on the desk. He hated this, another douchenoodle to bully him some more. It took awhile before he heard, " Mr. Egbert it's your turn!" The raven haired sighed, lifting his head and fixing his glasses.

"My name is John Egbert-" "Egderp!" A peer laughed out, earning more laughs. John clinched his fists, "and that's all you need to know about me." John hissed out through his clinched teeth, emphasizing the you. The kid named Dave raised his eyebrows at this, barely visible. Mr. English sighed, but moved on from John. John stared at the blonde kid, inspecting him a little more. It was kind of ironic that his name was Dave, John's best friend online was named Dave too. However, he knew he wouldn't befriend this Dave, he was most likely another person to add into his 'going to bully me' group. John looked at the tanned guy, who oddly seemed to be staring right back at him. He couldn't see his eyes, but they seemed almost piercing to his soul. John squinted at him, attempting to look past the glasses with no avail. He sighed, laying his forehead down on the desk, but far enough down his desk to text. He took out his shabby little flip phone and opened pesterchum, better late than never to attempt to talk to the gang he guessed.

-ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)-  
EB: dave! : B  
EB: theres a new dave in my class!  
EB: so i can see a dave but talk to another dave  
EB: wow too many daves  
EB: but i doubt we'll be friends like me and you..  
EB: he looks like a douche  
EB: anyhow im sure your busy with your bro and stuff  
EB: do you even go to school?  
EB: i doubt you do  
EB: too busy with puppets or something  
EB: ..  
EB: bye!  
-ectobiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG).-

He sighed, flipping the phone closed before stuffing it back into his pocket. "Now that we've all introduced ourselves, you may take a seat by Karkat over there." Mr. English motioned to Dave, who, John noted, was still locked onto him. Dave shrugged, walking away from the teacher. The golden haired kid sat down in front if John, next to Karkat. John hated this, it's almost as if the world was working against him. Dave instantly slumped down in the chair, checking his texts on his phone. Dave sat up a bit, adjusting his sunglasses from what John could tell. Dave tucked his phone into his jean's pocket before twisting to face John. "Aw, man. Do I really look like that much of a douche?" He asked blankly, now that he was closer John could see his crimson eyes peering at him.

"..What?" John muttered, blinking at the red-eyed boy. Dave groaned rolling his eyes before ripping out his iPhone to show the bright blue texts.  
"EB said I looked like a douche." Dave said, staring right into john's eyes. John shifted uncomfortably before barely saying, "Turn... Tur-TurntechGodhead?" While looking back and forth from him to the phone. "That's me, Dave Strider in the flesh! Just as cool as you expected, no doubt." Dave gloated, winking a crimson eye behind the shades. "Holy hell.. Why're you here?" John choked out, his heart rate spiraling out of control. He felt sick, he had said Dave looked like a douche and didn't even want to be his friend. Yet here was Dave, staring qt him square in the eye challengingly(THIS WANTED TO AUTOCORRECT TO ENCHANTINGLY IMA PEE). "My brother got a new job out here as a dj at some random club. He seemed kinda in a hurry to move over here. So bam in the middle of the night we packed up our shit from Texas and became townspeople. This lead me to here in your class, looking like a douche." Dave replied coolly, shrugging his shoulders dully.

"O-oh.." John barely breathed out, he could die right there and now. Dave was cool, and a nice guy, but John just tossed him aside based off looks. Not even talking to him, John latched one hand to his other wrist, yanking the blue hoodie's sleeve down even more. There was no way he'd let Dave see his scars, and newly made slices. Of course Dave had already seen how shallow you are, John bitterly thought biting on his bottom lip. "Uh, yo John, you okay there?" Dave asked, waving a hand dumbly in front of John's face, a few inches away. John opened his mouth but shook his head, "I'm okay. Just in.. Shock?" John blabbered out, it didn't even sound like words. He felt awful, He had always wanted to meet Jade and Dave in real life, but at the same time he didn't.. And definitely not as a surprise! "Ah, seeing the Strider family tends to have that effect on everyone. Ladies seem to have their breath taken away when they see me. It's a shame I don't have time for them.." Dave sighed, rolling his eyes n a dramatic fashion before propping his head up on John's desk, slouching over quite a bit.

"You.. You don't look like a douche.." John whispered out quietly, suddenly moving his eyes to his fingers that were fiddling with his hoodie's pocket. Dave laughed at this, "Fuck if I care, so long as I'm the coolest douche right? Which we all know is pretty true." he added, shrugging it off almost instantly. John breathed out shallowly, slowly looking back up to Dave's fiery eyes. "Dave.." He muttered, staring blankly at him, "Sup Egbert." Dave answered coolly, cocking a eyebrow up a bit. "Why the hell are your eyes red?" John inquired quietly. Dave blinked, and sat up at this while looking around the room. "Uh.. Because I'm clearly a very hot guy, even my eyes know it so they choose to be red." Dave told him, looking back at John with a wink. John laughed at this, "Hey, Anyhow, This is the last class right?", "Yeah?", "Wanna come over to the Strider home tonight? I mean we're not completely unpacked and shit but it's still fucking cool." Dave asked, focusing his red eyes once again on John. John flinched at this, This was weird, too weird. He had just met Dave for the first time and he wanted to hang out? Oh god, John bitterly thought. "Uh.. Sure." John muttered quietly. Dave laughed, "Don't you need to ask your dad first?" he asked, before regretting it.

"Not really, He's never home anyways. When he is home, he doesn't talk to me, you know that Dave.." John said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose lightly. "Aw, man, I'm sorry. I just forgot for a second there, It's weird seeing you here." Dave said, with a shrug. "Here?", "Err, Real life? You know?" Dave corrected, "I don't mean to interrupt you making a friend, Mr. Strider, but class will begin now." Mr. English coolly said, tapping lightly on the board. This earned a few giggles from the class, Why? Who the fuck knows, high school kids are stupid.  
=== Be the really nerdy shy kid's cool as hell best friend.

- A/N

OKAY, So this is the first time in a LONG time I've done a fanfiction. I'm mainly active on Deviantart (found on my profile.), but I'll update this as we go. Thank you for reading ~ 3 And yes i know the point of views arent first, dont judge me.


	2. Hey, I'm Dave Strider

=== be the really nerdy shy kid's cool as hell best friend

Dave sighed, watching the teacher do uninteresting things as he moved about the classroom. He seemed to be explaining something about adams... Or something.. He knew he must have given John a panic attack, it was unfair in a way John had given his last name but in return Dave said his was 'awesome', which wasn't really a lie. To be honest, his heart rate sped up intensively when he heard the nerdy kid talk, but he had the best poker face around. It was really weird for some reason actually seeing John. John was definitely not like Dave had quite imagined. He had cute little buck teeth and the biggest glasses (made him look even more like a nerd honestly.)

With a light blue hoodies, some normal jeans on, and the darkest yet softest looking hair you could imagine. Dave felt sick honestly, John was one of the first human friends Dave made. Even if it was just over the Internet, John was pretty unique to Dave. Not to mention now that he had actually met John, the kid smelled great as hell. Not in a 'I want to bite you and drink all your blood', just the natural 'Wow, did you take like 30 baths today?'. Dave twitched, sniffing quietly, the air was pretty stale (except for john's scent). He didn't REALLY care about school, he just wanted to socialize for once. As a pure blood vampire Dirk rarely let Dave out of the house, it took hours of begging to escape him, and Dirk finally allowing him to go to school was like a fucking party. Even though he doubts teenagers are supposed to feel that way about school. After a few seconds of sitting in his chair, eyeing places in the room, Dave started, fishing out his iPhone, unlocking it to open pesterchum.

-TurntechGodhead (TG) started pestering ectoBiologist (EB)-

TG: hey yo egbert

TG: eggyeggybert

TG: you are right behind me don't say you don't see me texting you

EB: jees Dave! just talk to me im right here!

TG: oh pushy

Dave twisted around slightly, to look at the brilliant blue eyes that gazed back at him. He winked at the raven haired one, before turning back around quickly.

EB: wow dave

TG: says all the girls

EB: wooow

TG: i get egbert, no need to repeat yourself

EB: you can call me john you know?

TG: but john isnt as cool as egbert

TG: I mean who made up egbert?

TG: how many egberts do you know?

EB: shut up dave

TG: fine fine

-TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)-

Dave doesn't really remember the rest of the class(or anything the teacher said really). It seemed like seconds before he was standing there watching John stuff things into his bag. "You're rather slow." Dave noted, cocking his head to the side lazily. John huffed out some air at this, "That's because I actually paid attention, Dave" he muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. Dave wrinkled his nose at this, every time John spoke the hypnotizing scent seemed to get slightly more intoxicating to Dave. Dave groaned, attempting to ignore the smell, "That's because I don't need this in life, I don't care about the Adams and Bolognalogists."

Dave said, waving his arm in a dramatic fashion. John sighed, tossing his backpack over his shoulder,"Atoms and biologist Dave." He corrected in a dull voice. Not even caring where he tucked in his binders. For a geek, he's not very organized Dave noted silently, eyeing every motion John made. Dave shrugged,"I think they're the same honestly, but are you ready to go?" Dave inquired blankly, looking at the rows of desk that were bare. Before looking back to John as the raven haired boy zipped up his brownish tan had already evacuated except for Dave and John, of course, So it was rather quiet in the room. Making the zipper seem like it was a screeching noise. John looked at Dave once he had zipped it up, "Yep!" The ink haired kid said enthusiastically while slinging his backpack straps over his shoulders. Dave shrugged, walking in front of John while walking out of the row of identical desks. The science room wasn't really anything special. The size of a average class room with like 30 desks lined up in rows, paths between them. The teacher's desk was at the front of course, and covered with paper, some graded some not. The chalk boards were littered with notes, that Dave paid no mind to. As they walked John poked Dave, getting a grunt in return as he stopped to eye the human. "What's your brother like? He's.. Dirk right?" John asked quietly, goddamn this guy is a shy nerd Dave noted.

"Uh.. He's pretty cool, I mean he's a douche but who are we to draw the line of douche bag land and not a douche bag? Is there a law against calling someone a douche or not? We may never know until the police come to take us in." Dave shrugged calmly. John blinked at that for a second before nodding slightly. "Where do you even live?" John asked while they walked out of the class room and into the empty hall ways. (Man, everyone bails from high school. It seemed so loud one second, ad then everyone was gone.) "Eehhh, doesn't matter, Dirk'll drive you home." Dave said, not really wanting to describe where he lived. John shuffled beside him, his hands gripping his bag. John was kind of leading the way, because Dave had no idea where they were. "Oh, I usually walk home." John said, looking out of the corner of his eye at Dave.

Dave shrugged, "Well, Dirk only works at night so he insists on picking me up." Dave explained, motioning with his hands more than needed. John laughed at him, rubbing the back of his head. It seemed like seconds before they took a sharp turn, into two rather big doors. They exited in silence before John shuffled uncomfortably. It didn't take but a second for a gust of wind to blow, and scatter John's scent. Making Dave wrinkle in nose in frustration as he began to smell everyone else. He soon forgot about it as he noticed John shiver, making him raise an eyebrow. It was indeed rather cold outside since it was January. Even Dave's poker face faltered a little to frown as he shivered. Which made no sense since the sun was out, but hey dave doesn't pay attention to science, you know?"What's Dirk's car look like?" John asked wearily, looking for a driver that looked like Dave. (Basically anyone that was wearing sunglasses he paid mind to) "Uhhmm- actually I see him." Dave said, pointing to a really sharp looking truck. It was black and shiny, kinda blinding too. But Dave was thankful for his sunglasses. Dave from that point on took lead, having John trail him from behind. Navigating around the still parked cars, Dave approached the car,

"Who's that, Dave?" The familiar voice pierced his ears, before seeing the blonde head pop out, his sunglasses pointed. His hair seemed like it had WAY too much hair spray in it, too. Dave looked back at John, who seemed to be trying to make himself look smaller. "This is John, don't scare him, this is a rare sighting! I only see Johns once a lifetime! We need to catch him on footage while we still can." Dave said, walking to the right side of the truck as John went left. John didn't even bother commenting on Dave's sentence, he was used to Dave by now. "Isn't your Internet friend named John?" Dirk asked as he watched Dave and John both climbed in the nicely interior-ed truck. "Th-that's me." John squeaked out, setting his backpack in the floorboard as he buckled in. (Dave didn't even bring anything to school, what a slacker.) "Oh.. Well that's something, I didn't know you lived here?" Dirk questioned himself almost, twisting to look at John. His hair sticking out every different direction. John looked at the driver that was in front if him. "Uh yeah, I didn't know you guys lived here either.." John said, looking at the guy with pointy sunglasses that seemed to be gazing at him. "Well, we didn't until we moved." Dirk said, facing back to the wheel. "Anyhow, am I taking you home?" Dirk asked blankly, Dave buckled himself in before looking sideways at Dirk,"Naw bro he's gonna hang out for a bit at our house." Dave said, which made the other brother shrug, "Glad to see you have a friend." Dirk teased, taking the truck out of park swiftly. "Shut up Dirk." Dave muttered, making John laugh dorkishly. Yet again making Dave dizzy with the intoxicating scent that flooded the raven haired boy.

=== be the really confused 'ectoBiologist'

-A/N

I hate how I can't use arrows on this..

Oh man, I did this after my art final presentation, (pulled out number 1 to go first fml,right?)so I apologize if anything is corrected to weird things. iPods suck, anyhow. I have so many ideas for this story it is literally ridiculous. Point out grammar mistakes and stuff, I'll fix it eventually. and uuhh, yeah, I've also been getting questions about whether or not if I'll continue foolish matters. I really don't know, its been like 7 months and I don't remember quite where i was going with that. Besides, I want this to actually begin the story before I go back.


	3. Welcome to the Strider household

**A/N- **

** Tomorrows Miracle; I see what you meaaannn, Tell me if this is a tad bit better? uwu''**

=== be the really confused 'ectoBiologist'

John sniffled a bit, it was weird, no, crazy that he was in the Strider's car. Just yesterday it was a normal thing to walk home by the alley where Karkat and Caliborn would shove him against stuff. It felt crazy being driven home by Dirk Strider, not to mention the odd music blaring in the car. Was it dubstep or just random noises? Hell if John knew!

"Why is John even coming over Dave?" Dirk seemingly yelled over the music. "What do you mean?" Dave asked rather quickly, while fiddling with his seatbelt. "To be honest we haven't really unpacked much, lil bro, he might get bored." Dirk said, causing Dave to look over at John. However, John blinked blankly at him.

"What was on your schedule today, dude?" Dave asked, poking John in his shoulder. John scratched his head slightly with the poked arm before answering, "Uhm.. Study.. Pesterchum?" John offered after a second of thinking if his home life. "See? He'd go home and then start talking to me. Im just helping him out as much as possible." Dave shrugging out, turning his gaze back to Dirk.

"Whatever." The elder Strider said, shrugging his shoulders at this, not really caring by this point. The rest of the car ride was rather quiet, excluding the loud music Dirk refused to turn down when Dave complained. John even had his thoughts that he had turned the music up a but when Dave complained.

It was almost a 15 minute car ride before pulling up to a rather normal looking house. It was white with 2 windows, a porch and blue door frame. Almost like something you'd see in a children's book. The roof was a rather dull gray color, and the yard looked very well kept. John blinked at the view before snatching his backpack up from the floorboard and putting it's straps neatly over his shoulder blades.

John jumped out of the truck, huffing a bit. "It looks so not.. Strider-ish?" John said questioningly, cocking his head to the side. "Not yet, but it will definitely read Strider soon!" Dave said, coming up behind John slinging a arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. "Shut-up Dave, it's not like you'll really do anything worth mentioning to the house. You'll sit in your room and complain about something." Dirk said, already making his way up to the house, swishing his key-chain around on a finger."Dirk that's not what I do, don't even spread your lies like this, man!" Dave snarled, as he clutched John with his hooked arm, basically dragging him up to the house. Dirk laughed, hooking his house key into the socket, "Usually he's complaining about there not being any apple juice." He explained while twisting the keys. John laughed lightly at this, still hooked onto Dave. Dave casted a slight glare at John,"Awh, dude, don't side with him. It encourages him!" The blonde haired boy said, trailing Dirk up.

Dirk laughed at this, unlocking the door and entering before the other two who were still attempting to scale the stairs. By the time John had fought for freedom from Dave, and both had entered the house. Dirk had already disappeared into who knows where. John gawked at the house, it seemed way bigger than it looked. Of course there were still boxes that were unpacked littering the hallways, but there was still enough room to fit Dave a John walking side by side down the hall, maybe even another Dave if you wanted to. The boxes were packed neatly up against each wall, at least 3 to a stack. John blinked at all the boxes, weird letters were covering some that John couldn't comprehend, "Dave, what do these boxes say?" John finally asked, standing in front of one with his head cocked.

Dave hesitated for a moment, standing beside John in silence. "Uh... My guess is it's something about Dirk's robots and coding and stuff. I don't know, I'm not really good at reading it myself. Sometimes I think he's from a different universe or some shit." Dave explained before walking past John before looking back. John blinked blankly, still inspecting the boxes, even twisting his head around to get a better look at the stacked boxes. "Oh come on John, You can't read them and you just look dumb" Dave said, motioning John to follow him with his hands impatiently. John gave the boxes a last odd look before trailing after the more than ready to start moving Dave. "Where Dirk run off to?" John inquired, looking at the back of Dave's head questioningly. Dave didn't stop his pace through the rather oddly long hall, waving an arm, "Probably up to his room. It's best not to disturb him too much during the day.. You know, Since he works at night. " Dave told John before taking a sharp left into a rather big room.

John assumed this was his living, due to the couch, coffee table, and huge widescreen tv. The colors were definitely expected to say the least, the walls were a slight cream color with the carpet as the same color. The lone couch (understandable since there were only two Striders) was a plain white, with the brown glass coffee table. To be honest, John felt uncomfortable about the coffee table, Dave had explained quite a few strifes with his brother through pesterchum. Dave however took no time to sit down on the couch and prop his feet up on the coffee table. John didn't even remember Dave taking his shoes off, but he shrugged it off. "It's kinda bland, but of course if you had 7 hours to move into a shitty house like this you'd kind of be lazy about it too."

Dave explained, while looking at the 3 walls of the room. It was kind of spacious even with the furniture, with only one exit and entry way. "But the bright side of this living room is the fact that right across the hall is the kitchen. We already have apple juice and everything you could possibly need." Dave told John, looking at him from the couch, since John was still standing in the living room door frame awkwardly. John took this as a chance to lean into the hallway and peak into the kitchen. Yup, Completely normal so far kitchen John told himself, looking back at Dave. "You know you can sit down, We can talk about your horrible movie tastes while we watch My Little Pony. Ironically, Of course. " Dave told him, scooting over to the farthest side of the couch to give John room. john shuffled over to Dave, sitting on the other side before taking his backpack off once again and setting it to the side of the couch's arm.

Dave sighed, plopping himself down even farther into the couch (it was rather comfortable to say the least) before reaching for the remote to turn on the 'ironic' cartoons. "See? Now isn't that so much more dandy than standing there awkwardly?" Dave noted, almost like he was reassuring himself of it. "Uh.. Sure?" John meekly said, watching the ponies dance across the tv blankly. John shifted for a second, looking slightly at Dave, who happened to be staring him down. "What?" John asked, blinking blankly at the blonde boy. It was unfair he could see John's eyes, but John couldn't see his. "Aren't you hot? I mean I'm dying over here and I'm just in long sleeves. You've got a hoodie and shit on, like sheesh John. I know hot when I see it since I lived in Texas and you're definitely.. Okay that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is, aren't you fucking hot?" Dave asked, stammering for a second before crunching up his eyebrows. John laughed hollowly at the question, "No, Dave. I'm pretty good actually. I'm cold blooded so I'm always cold." he lied through his teeth, looking at the tv once again. All he desired was to get Dave off the subject of his hoodie, which making a comment about the ponies seemed ideal. "Why is that one so pink? Aren't they horses?" He asked, even though he did know the characters shamefully.

"That's because it's Pinkie Pie and she can do what she wants. But that's besides the point, Dave can I see you for a second in the Kitchen? Right over there? You know?" Dirk answered, causing John to crook his head around to see the spiky haired man leaning up against the wooden frame of the living room. Dave sighed, standing up and stretching a bit, "Fine, Gives me a good reason to get some apple juice." Dave admitted, Trailing Dirk out of the room. And leaving John sitting on his couch. Watching ponies.

=== Be the kinda pissed off but not too pissed off to where you get kinda mad at everything pissed off pissed off guy

**A/N **

**I tried to do better at the spacing (looking at it on my computer I understood what you meant since i was lost as hell rereading otl~) this time. I'm kind of in distress because I really can't wait to make this story go places. So many plot twists and heart break and not as much fluff as planned awaits us~**


	4. Bad host Dave Strider

**A/N **

**Oh man, I didn't expect so many people to actually like this story. n_n So much pressure has been applied to my soul now. Pushing that aside;**

**Brit98; That is a fantastically beautiful idea that I may be using next chapter!**

**Tomorrows Miracle; Aaaa, Yeah, I don't look too much at my grammar while typing this stuff up. ;_; I have failed you senpai.**

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me, and especially those on dA giving me advice on where to go and whatnot. uwu'' **

=== Be the kinda pissed off but not too pissed off to where you get kinda mad at everything pissed off pissed off guy

Shit. That's all Dave could currently think of as he took every inch closer to Dirk. Shit. Of course he didn't want apple juice, That would make him sick. It was true he used to love apple juice with a passion, until he turned either fourteen or thirteen and gained a taste for blood. Now all the 'golden liquid', as he once called it, did was make him sick to his stomach. Yet that wasn't the main reason as to why he was spazzing out in his mind, oh no. It was Dirk of course, It was never good that he was actually up in the afternoons before Dark. Sure, He had offered to pick Dave up from school for now on, but Dave doubted he really wanted John here. It was a frustrating predicament Dave had shoved himself in, better yet it was more like he had thrown himself into it.

Dave walked (By walked, Went 5 steps from the living room) into the light blue kitchen, with it's chess board patterned floor. It was almost exactly like the living room, except there was a few cabinets, with the weird wall table type things, and of course a fridge. Dave blinked eyeing Dirk who had decided the marble counter type table would be a fantastic seat. "Dave." Dirk hissed at him, whispering almost. "What?" Dave answered, walking up to Dirk, but still keeping his distance. "Don't speak so loudly." Dirk growled at him, still whispering. Dave rolled his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "Okay, what?" Dave whispered back, a tad bit of annoyance hinted.

"I didn't want to be too rude, to say the least. But why did you bring him here? I literally let you out of the house for like 3 hours and you bring a human back to our home. That's some shitty responsibility you have there Dave, I mean, I understand he's you're average geeky internet friend. But we can't just bring people to our home." Dirk whispered, leaning back against the wall, allowing his feet to dangle off the counter. Dave folded his arms for a second, examining the older brother. "And what about you? You bring home people all the time. At least, to the old house in Texas. Shouldn't I be allowed at least this much freedom?" Dave snarled back to the spiky haired brother. "It's different with you, and besides, Do they ever leave?" Dirk whispered, copying Dave in the crossing arm motion. "How is it any different from you?" Dave hissed, becoming even more irked while ignoring the second part of Dirk's harshness.

"You know why it's different. Shut-up Dave. I have to take care of you, and I'm doing that." Dirk informed Dave, glaring behind his own shades now. Dave rolled his eyes at this, uncrossing his arms angrily. "Because I'm a 'pure-blood', right?" Dave growled, making quotation marks with his fingers around the word pure-blood. "Well, I'd love to switch with you Dirk! Hell, I'd love to be human. Being a vampire is fucking creepy." Dave snarled at Dirk, "Shut-up Dave." Dirk quietly said, almost shocking Dave. "Uh?" Dave meekly said, eyeing the older brother as he hopped down from the counter, once again resuming his much taller stature over Dave.

"I said shut-up and deal with it." Dirk growled, leaning over Dave as if showing off that he was two times his size. "I don't recall you saying deal with it dude.." Dave pointed out, inching a bit from Dirk, who twitched at this a tad. "It's my job to take care of you, understand? It was the one fucking role I was given by mother and father, so don't fuck yourself over by accidentally getting a hunter's attention." Dirk growled at him, making Dave groan. "I don't think you realize how many hunters there are, there's like seventy, maybe. And like ninety billion Vampire and Were-wolfs and shit put together. It's gonna take a whole lot more shit and crazy stunts from me for hunters to find our location. Jees." Dave whispered back, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Sure there's 'like ninety billion' of that shit. But wanna hear something funny?" Dirk asked, only gaining a poker-face from Dave when he halted. "There's only like five fucking pure-blooded vampires that exist now. How are you one of those five fuckers? Fuck if I know, But you are, and you're my stupid ass little brother. I'm not going to let you basically commit suicide because of your stupidity." Dirk told him, crossing his arms yet again and backing a bit from Dave. Dave sighed at this, rolling his eyes in a sassy manner, "Yeah, Okay. But I'm going to continue going to school and being friends with John." Dave said, turning away swiftly and leaving a dumbfounded Dirk in the dust. Or, well, In the kitchen, like seven feet away.

Dave strode swiftly past John and sat back on his side, propping his feet up once again on the coffee table and sinking into the couch. "Uh, I thought you were gonna get apple juice?" John asked, causing Dave to peek at him from the corner of his eyes. The guy still had on his hoodie, even though it was like ninety degrees in the house. It was odd to Dave, but he couldn't really dig any farther than John would let him, he guessed. "Ehh, Only one left, I need to save it for later when its late at night and I'm throwing down sick fires and shit, you know?" Dave told him before looking back to the ponies on the screen, Rainbow Dash was definitely the best pony in his opinion.

John shifted uncomfortably at his side, causing Dave to look away from the television once again and eye the nerdy kid. Dave blinked blankly, watching John inspect the seat and move around in the small space like he was a rat. This caused Dave to raise an eyebrow while allowing his feet to fall from the coffee table. "Is there.. Uhm.. A problem dude?" He finally asked, watching John as if in a trance. At the question, John stopped for a second to look at Dave, before shaking his head, "No." he said simply before resuming what he was doing. Dave took this as a chance to un-sink himself from the couch and lean on his knees with his elbows, still watching John squirm around. "Are you positive?" Dave asked again, still in confusion. John jerked his head up to look at Dave, "Where's your bathroom?"

Dave cackled at this, earning a glare from the ebony haired boy. "Take a left from the hall, it'll be the first door on your right. " Dave laughed out, almost choking on air. "Thanks." John hissed back at him before standing up and leaving a laughing Dave sitting on the couch with his pony shows and no apple juice.

=== be the kinda confused human once again

**A/N**

**This chapter is shorter than usual because I'mmmmm weird, and I'm literally having issues with my skin on my fingers and its weird and gross and urgh. Okay? And the story SHOULD pick up in like next chapter because I've got my plot twist coming in. Weeoooooo, Can you guess what it is /who it might be?**


	5. Her name was Roxy

=== be the kinda confused human once again

After a few seconds of treading down the hall, and stopping to think about how much stuff they could possibly have in all the boxes laying about. John eventually found a door, and peeked in, seeing only a blank unfurnished room, of course Dave had given him ironically terrible directions in his own home. John sighed, rolling his eyes and checking the door across from the empty room.

Of course it was on the oposite side of that Dave had instructed, Though, walking into the bathroom was rather odd. It had everything you expected, you know, the toliet, the bathtub, the sink, except for the mirror. John blinked at the wall, the mirror even looked like it had been torn out of the wall. John flipped on the light to get a better look, closing the door behind him and locking it shut.

John first, of course, used the restroom quickly and washed his hands before staring at the blank wall. He could tell a mirror had definetly been there not to long ago, causing him to raise an eyebrow. The wall even still had a shadow of the old mirror. Just as John began to reach out to touch it(I mean, who wouldn't?), he felt his pocket vibrate. He sighed breathlessly at this, digging out the phone from his pocket once again. He flipped open his crappy phone, seeing a new pesterchum chat blinking enthusiastically.

- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -  
TG: john  
TG: johnny boy  
TG: we need ta tlak  
TG: *talk  
EB: sorry, who is this?  
EB: how do you know my name?  
TG: no shh john  
TG: ill explsin when your home  
TG: *ecplain  
TG: fuck  
EB: how do you know im not home?  
TG: shhhhhhh joohny boyy  
TG: im on the case : ) lol  
EB: uhm..

- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

John blinked at the pesterlog, before shrugging his shoulders and closing the phone. Best not to delay on it too much, he figured in the least. Unlocking the door and leaving the room, he quietly shut off the light and closed it once again behind him. The house was rather quiet with the exception of ponies in the background (and probably Dave still laughing at him), a little too quiet. John looked to the right, to see the flight of stairs leading up to god knows where.

He shrugged, feeling a bit at unease, he decided to head back to the living room. Where he found a new Strider sitting on the couch with Dave, Well, He wasn't really 'new' to say. It was Dirk, who seemed to have his narrowed eyes transfixed on John. Dave sighed, looking at John from the ponies. "Dirk's work called, Apparently he has to work a day shift a night club? Because that makes some real fucking sense, right? Anyhow, He said he has to take you home." Dave grumbled, making John raise an eyebrow.

Like jees, Was there even a point of him coming? "Yeah, The lil man has to come too. He's going to help me clean up a bit." Dirk added with a yawn as he laid back on his arms that were folded behind his head. Dave made an unhumanistic growling noise at that, "I hope you mean Cal." he snorted out, hopping off of the couch to stand beside the quiet John at the doorway.

"Eeehhh, Nope!" Dirk said, leaning off his arms in order to pop his fingers. John watched them bicker for a few more minutes before walking a bit farther into the room to grab his backpack. No wonder they were always late, John thought bitterly, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "Welp, Ready to go?" Dirk asked, copying the younger Strider's action of hopping off the couch before digging in his pocket to get out his jingling keys.

John nodded silently, following the older Strider out the door. (Dave had already groaned, flung his arms in the air, and stomped out of the room by this point.) John stared at the taller man's head as they walked. Did Dirk like him? Did they hate him? He couldn't blame them, they seemed really entertaining, and all he had done was sit there and watch them. Who wants to be watched right? Besides, Dave probably expected him to look way different, huh? John sighed, stepping out of the Strider household as Dirk held the door open for him.

He didn't bother to look at Dirk, He wanted to be home. Dirk shut the door behind him, and followed him down to the sharp black truck. John crawled into the back, sitting beside a very grumpy Dave, who had his arms crossed. John sighed closing the door before hooking his seat belt up, and just keeping his backpack in his lap. Dirk came into the Truck not too long after, sitting at the front again before turning around to look at John. "So, Where do you live?" Dirk asked John, his eyes seemed rather peaceful, but his tone gave off that he was irked.

John felt his heart drop, He lived in a pretty bad neighborhood, and in all honesty there was a piece of him that.. Wanted to impress Dave. He rummaged his mind for a second before saying; "Can you just drop me back off at school? I left something. And I'd rather get in my daily walk." However, even this mad the grumpy Dave raise an eyebrow and look at him. Dirk shrugged his shoulder, turning the key, making the truck rumble beneath them.

The car ride was rather silent this time around, ignoring the few sighs Dave did. John didn't mind the silence of course, He didn't feel like talking. He wanted to go home, to cry, to hide. He gripped the sleeves of his blue hoodie with his sweaty palms in worriment. Hopefully the guys that normally waited on him to go home would have left by now. It seemed like seconds before Dirk pulled up to the high school and looked at John. "Well, Here we are, I guess." The anime looking male said, shrugging his shoulders.

John nodded, unhooking his seat belt and clenching his backpack straps. Dave blinked at him before speaking quietly, "See you tomorrow?" John felt his mind panic, Dave actually was looking forward to seeing him? Yeah, They could talk online, which was way better. But god, in real life.. John was so.. Awkward.. "Uh.. I guess so? We have biology together.." John peeped out, earning a grin from Dave. "Yeah man. See you around!" Dave said, saluting (ironically) as he watched John slid out of the truck.

John waved off the Striders as they drove away. Standing in the parking lot.. alone, as normal. He sighed, deciding to start walking home. It was a 15 minute drive, 30 minute walk if you ran. It seemed like only five steps before his phone vibrated already. He groaned at this, keeping his pace while he dug out his phone, flipping it open quickly to see the same weirdo pestering him.

- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -  
TG: whew!  
TG: i thought theyd nevet leave  
TG: *never  
EB: seriously who is this?  
EB: its not funny  
EB: youre kind of weird  
TG: im roxy  
TG: roxy the irl vampire huntress  
EB: very funny now who is this  
TG: roxy! can you hear me mow?  
TG: *nmow  
TG: omgf

John sighed, flipping his phone closed with a sigh. Vampire huntress, what the shit? Is that a twilight fangirl name off tumblr or something? He shrugged, he could just block them when he reached his computer. He certainly didn't need another problem to add with her normal ones. He sighed, being able to see his breathe once he did so shocked him. He had been too busy with that lunatic to notice how cold it was. He decided to waste time, thinking about how the weather was (cold), how nice the city was (boring), and what would be waiting for him when he got home (nothing and nobody).

He stopped for a second at a corner, peeking his head around to check for the usual crowd. He had lucked out with being with the Striders, They were no where to be seen. Just to be safe however, he decided it best to speed walk through this area, avoiding any chance of Karkat and Caliborn laying in wait. It wasn't long until he reached his apartment. He entered it quietly (it was unlocked, no real reason to lock it..), his dad was probably out working. In fact, he knew he was, he always was. John quickly went up the small flight of stairs (ignoring anything, really) and hid in his room, throwing the backpack down.

It took him seconds to find him computer, turning it on he saw a new message from the crazy person, and some from Jade. He smiled at this, he had completely forgotten about Jade! He felt bad, but after a day he had, he doubt she would mind.

- gardenGnostic (GG) started pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

GG: hey john!  
GG: you there?  
GG: guess not!  
GG: reply when you can!  
EB: jade!  
GG: oh! hey!  
EB: guess what  
GG: what?  
EB: dave moved in like 30 minutes away from me  
GG: what?!  
GG: now you guys can party without me  
EB: aww, jade!  
GG: kidding! sounds like fun!  
EB: yeah!  
EB: one sec  
GG: okay

John smiled, Jade was always so happy, it was almost like a disease! However, John groaned, clicking on the other annoying pester log.

TG: joooohnnn  
TG: dont close yoir phone on me  
TG: *your  
EB: what do you want  
EB: seriously?  
TG: heeyyy  
TG: missed you  
TG: no really tho john  
TG: stay away from dave

John blinked at the pinkish text, Dave? Why the shit does she know both of our names? John shook his head, shaking the thoughts.

EB: do we know you?  
TG: no  
TG: but you wilk  
TG: *wiol  
TG: fuck  
TG: throws glitter in your face and rums  
TG: omfg

- tipsyGnostalgic (TG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

John glared at this for a second, before closing the log and returning to talk to Jade.

=== be the guy who is REALLY worried about his friend

**A/N-**

**yes his bullies are kaRKAT AND CALIBORN LEAVE ME ALLOONNEE**

**Okay, so in like, 2 chapters there will be an optional chapter, it wont help the plot but it'll focus on some of the side characters. Its always interesting to see what characters are doing right? itll be pretty short too, no worries, skipable. but itll be dorky and stuff ahhas Yeah w/e, Anyhow, This week has been really crazy! Wow! I am super addicted to animal crossing/pokemon X. Wow! Send aid! Wow! **

**I also haven't really updated this because I've been roleplaying as Vampire!Dave with a friend who asked me to and iTS HELPED ME GET SOME MUSE SO WOOOO /sobs im so sorrysorrysorryaaaaa i love this story i really do even though there's no logic buT I DONT CARE**

**and wow thanks for 1k+ views**

**idk if thats good for fan fictions or bad for 5 chapters so w/e but thank you either way you sweeties im sorry it sucks otl uwu**


	6. Her name was Rose

=== You are now the really worried guy.

Well, You aren't really him, to be fair. You're not quite cool enough to be him. Or to be blunt, Fanged enough to be him. Anyhow, Dave sighed, stretching his arms high above his head before glaring at the back of Dirk's chair. "So, Why am I going to work with you?" Dave asked, adding a yawn to the end of the question. "Well, We one, Need to have a serious discussion if you're going to start randomly bringing people home. And two, we're actually going to visit the council." Dirk said with a shrug.

Dave rolled his eyes at this, there was no danger what so ever with John coming over. The guy was innocent as a newly baked muffin that just was waiting to be eaten. Okay, that's kind of a wrong metaphor, but anyhow. Besides, It's not like when he talked to Egbert he was just like, "Hey, Wanna see my vampirific liar? It's a party, wink wink nudge nudge." So what was the big deal?

Good god, don't even get him started on the council. They treated Dave like he was a trophy of some sort, No! Don't touch unless you're here to polish him! He sighed, "Why do we have to visit the group of old people?" Dave groaned out, slamming his head back into the soft comforter of the truck. "Because, It's required. Shut up and sit there." Dirk simply said, as he turned the steering wheel steadily.

Dave sighed, feeling his phone vibrate within his jean's pockets. He growled to himself before digging in his pocket, swiftly grabbing his and whipping the expensive phone out. He slid his finger on the keys, unlocking it, and then opening pesterchum. No one he knew had pestered him, but there was a stranger.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

TT: We need to have a serious discussion mister Strider.  
TG: woah  
TG: stranger knows my last name  
TG: and theyre so formal  
TG: but in all seriousness  
TG: who doesnt know the strider last name?  
TG: you are a very well informed person  
TG: for i am the strider  
TG: one of the few  
TG: very few and very special  
TT: Dave.  
TG: bonus points for knowing my name  
TG: like  
TG: thats A+ stalker points  
TG: much respect  
TT: How good does blood smell?

Dave blinked at the text. Blood? Just how much did this person know about him? He kept his pokerface and twisted his lips at the screen.

TG: what?  
TG: i dont know?  
TG: bloody?  
TG: red?  
TG: is red even a smell?  
TT: How does John's blood smell?

Dave raised an eyebrow at this, John's blood? What even?

TG: i dont know  
TG: john like?  
TG: bloody john  
TG: might even be a wine  
TG: try the new bloody john!  
TG: har de har har.  
TT: How much do you know about John's real life situation, Dave?  
TG: apparently not as much as you  
TG: mister random stalker dude  
TT: I'm a girl.  
TG: mistress random stalker dudette

Dave blinked, thinking deeply about John. What was there to know? They had known each other over the internet for like, six years. John had talked about his real life quite often, he said it was fine, right? John wouldn't lie to him, would he? Dave shook the thoughts as he saw new messages going up the screen.

TT: Do you know where he lives?  
TT: His bullies names?  
TT: How many cuts he has?

Dave narrowed his eyes at this, he had gotten enough of this shit.

TG: no  
TG: he doesnt have any bullies  
TG: he doesn't cut, asshole  
TT: But he does, Dave.  
TT: He refused to take off his hoodie, didn't he?

Dave turned off his phone at this, That gu- girl knew way too much. It was kind of creepy to Dave. He bit his lip in thought, it was true though. It was hot as shit, but John kept his hoodie on, the entire time. "Dude I wasn't being that serious, You don't have shut up and sit there, dang man." Dirk said, breaking Dave's train of thought.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Dave sneered, his mood was completely shit today, when it should have been the fucking best. He had met his best friend in real life (completely unintended, but man, who the hell else would be named John Egbert?) and then hung out with him. He was supposed to be really happy, you know? Nope.

This was complete shit, it had won the title of shit. "What crawled into you and died?" Dirk asked, still focusing on the road and it's traffic as he stopped at a red light. "A lot apparently." Dave answered, looking to the left out of his window. Dirk rolled his eyes at this, of course, Dave wasn't able to see this action.

He sighed yet again feeling his phone, he entered the code and saw a flashing familiar pesterlog waiting for him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

EB: thanks for hanging out with me  
EB: even if we didn't do anything  
EB: hah  
TG: no problem man  
TG: i mean  
TG: one day we'll do it again  
TG: you know?  
TG: like  
TG: just chill  
TG: and watch dumb movies  
TG: while talking about how cool everything is  
EB: sounds like an average day for you : B  
TG: kind of is  
TG: its the normal for me  
TG: its like  
TG: the part of me that allows me to be cool  
TG: wants to share  
TG: but then its so cool  
TG: that it cant even share  
TG: the coolness keeps to the cool  
TG: because the lame might pollute it  
EB: what does that even mean  
TG: some cool as hell stuff  
EB: well, im home now  
EB: are you at his work?

Dave blinked, looking up from his phone and to the front of the car. They definitely were far from his working place, but near the council's dumb house.

TG: somewhat  
EB: oh  
EB: i also got some weird pester from a girl

Dave raised an eyebrow at this, was it the same girl?

EB: she knew my name  
EB: and even yours  
EB: its was weird and  
EB: she sucked at typing  
EB: it was awful

He shook the thought, doubtful, That chick could type better than he could.

TG: really?  
TG: something like that happened to me too  
TG: but their typing was really nice  
TG: what a weird thing  
EB: she also told me not to hang out with you

Dave blinked at the blue text. Why the hell would someone tell him that? That's just weird and creepy.

TG: whys that?  
EB: i dont know  
EB: said her name was roxy  
EB: a real life vampire hunter or something

Dave read the sentence atleast 3 times in his head, repeating it endlessly.

TG: what the fuck is that?  
EB: i dont know haha  
EB: anyhow i gotta go  
EB: bye dave!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

"We're almost there." Dirk told the younger Strider, who still was rereading the pesterlog. Why the fuck would a vampire hunter be talking to John? Dave felt his heart lurch, Was that other person one too?

TT: I'll wait for you.  
TG: what the fuck is going on  
TT: Are you ready to heed my warnings?  
TG: what the fuck is going on  
TT: I tried to explain to you about John.  
TG: what the fuck is going on with you  
TT: What do you mean?  
TG: who are you  
TT: My name is Rose.  
TG: what the fuck do you want with me and john  
TT: Nothing with John.  
TT: But I do have business with you.  
TG: then what  
TT: I can not say yet.  
TG: oh what the fuck  
TT: We are currently ill prepared.  
TT: But I will tell you soon.  
TT: Good day mister Strider, and do listen about what I said about John. He's hurting himself.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

Dave clenched his jaw, rereading over the words this Rose character had said. John was hurting himself. The thought hurt Dave, It really did. But it was weird, he barely doubted in this girl. Her information was rather spot on about him and John, and it sucked. Dirk stopped the car swiftly, moving the stick shift into park, before looking back at his brother whose eyes were locked on his phone.

"Are you ready to talk to the council? Because we're here." Dirk told him, before turning around with a yawn while undoing his seat belt. The older Strider quickly hopped out of the car, closed the door behind him. Leaving a very confused, and worried Dave Strider in the back seat, still clenching his phone as his eyes reread the pinkish text.

"He's hurting himself."

=== Be the kid that really should have just went to sleep.

**A/N**

**Rose. water u doin. you'll give him worry lines! Anyhow, school starts again Thursday. sobs, im so sad. It was supposed to start back Wednesday, buT THE COLD MWAHAHA GO TENNESSEE FOR CANCELING OVER COLD.**

**Anyhow, All I've done today really is write and play pokemon. I deleted my other two stories because let's face it, I'm not continuing them. And I started a zombiestuck and im sorry huffs. I'll update soon, farewell!**


	7. Greeted by a familiar friend, Solitude

**Johns been to happy. I apologize if self harm is triggering. I have tagged my triggers before hand. And no, I don't cut myself so I have no first hand experience as to why people cut(besides close friends, sobs), So I'm winging it. I apologize, again! And i apologize for karkat. I love karkat uwu He is my patron i have nothing against him it's jsut an au im sorry /gets hit with a bottle.**

**#TW self harm #depression #cuts #avoid #TW! #Blows trigger whistle!**

=== Be the kid that REALLY should have went to bed.

John sighed, slinking into his comfy bed spread, almost willing it to suck him up and eat him. It wasn't everyday he felt slightly good, in fact it was a rather rare occasion that her almost felt like should be celebrated. He knew he was grinning even wider than normal, showing off his buck teeth that he hated. He didn't mind though, not right now, of course. He blinked, flipping the comforter of his rather too big bed onto him. He stared dully at the dim light that was in front of him, the light was made on to a fan that spun at a nice pan, barely making any air flow.

It seemed like second of just sitting calmly in the bed before he was already leaving the blue soft bed's comfort. The raven haired boy sat up straight at the noise of pesterchum, raising a dark eyebrow before stalking over to his desk. Almost stumbling, but managing to sit in front of the laptop to inspect the laptop further. He leaned in the slightly fluffy chair, moving the mouse he had plugged in to check the time first, it was barely 9. Dave hadn't replied to him since 7 when he was explaining Roxy.

John smiled, seeing the familiar green text waiting for him on the screen, blinking as brightly as her personality.

- gardenGnostic (GG) started pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

GG: john!  
GG: you there?  
EB: jade ! : B  
GG: hey!  
GG: did that roxy chick ever explain herself?  
EB: no she's been on idle since we talked  
EB: same with dave  
GG: oh  
GG: weird  
EB: maybe its his attempt at a prank  
GG: maybe!  
GG: well, chat later, grandpa needs me!

- gardenGnostic (GG) stopped pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

John frowned before gliding the mouse to the unfamiliar new pesterlog that greeted him. It had rather dull grey text, making John sigh, more random people, or so he thought.

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) -

CG: HEY  
CG: WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?  
EB: dude if this is one of roxy's friends  
EB: im not buying what your selling  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: WHO THE SHIT IS ROXY?  
EB: oh thank god  
EB: who are you?  
CG: IM A FRIEND  
EB: are you?  
CG: YEAH  
EB: a friend of dave's or jade's?  
EB: i dont give out my pesterchum at school  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: IS DAVE THAT NEW KIDS NAME?  
EB: the guy with the sunglasses?  
CG: YEAH HIM  
EB: yeah thats dave  
CG: I SEE  
EB: wait you go to school with me?  
CG: OF COURSE I DO YOU FUCKASS  
EB: who are you?  
CG: KARKAT

John leaned in his chair, staring at the grey text. Karkat? The guy that had bullied him everyday at school and going home since the third grade Karkat?

EB: really?  
EB: why do you have my pesterchum  
CG: WHY CANT I HAVE IT?  
EB: because i didnt give you it  
CG: IS DAVE YOUR FRIEND?

John narrowed his eyes at this, what did Dave have to do with this?

EB: yeah?  
CG: ILL TALK TO HIM  
CG: BYE

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)-

John stared at the grey text. Why did he want to talk to Dave? Maybe they'd become best friends? John shivered at the thought, biting his lip as he laid in the fluffy chair. It really didn't seem to bad, It would figure how Karkat had his pesterchum, they might've already been friends, for all he knew. Dave wasn't like that, was he? John shook his head before messing with his hair. No way, but it was possible. They were probably more fun than John was, all he did was sit there awkwardly and listen, even in skype calls.

John frowned, closing out of Karkat's caps lock using pesterlog and clicked onto Dave's and his. It still stung to read over it, the history of him calling Dave a douche was right in front of him. Dave always had a pokerface, he didn't really know if he hurt Dave or not. Oh hey, It's your best friend, Man, He looks like a tool! Good fucking job Egbert growled to himself before glancing down. He froze, seeing the slender slices that were on his wrist that laid in his lap.

He had forgotten he had even taken off his hoodie, He stared at them for a second. Two, four, six, eight, he lost count, they blurred together as he remembered in his head making the slices himself, watching the beads of blood form at the cut. He glanced at the laptop again, Dave wasn't talking to him, and Jade would probably be gone all night, No one would miss him for a while, right? He logged off pesterchum swiftly, shutting down the computer with excellently scary haste.

The raven haired boy steadily walked into his room's personal bathroom, locking his bedroom door on top of the bathroom door. He closed the door to the bathroom quietly, locking it behind him, his dad wouldn't be home anyway. But safety was needed when he did this. Safety and solitude were definitely needed for this. He sighed, glancing around the bathroom, it looked completely normal, small, but normal. Yellow bland walls, a toilet, a sink with cabinets under it, a mirror, and a bathtub and shower.

John sat down on the rug that laid in front of the sink, opening the cabinets. He rummaging through the accessories that were within it (mainly towels) to find a small first aid kit. Of course, The first aid kit was never handy, in fact, there were only razors in it. He opened the familiar box with ease, staring at the things it held within with his blue orbs.

He frowned, picking out a familiar friend from the box and setting the rest behind him, by the toilet. He sighed, propping himself against the door before stretching out his left arm. He eyed the cuts for a second, before quickly making a new scar with his right hand. It was a diagonal cut, he frowned before adding another cut, marking an x on himself. He flinched slightly at the pain, but it wasn't anything new to him. No, He caused this pain, this was his friend. Solitude.

He made another slash through the center of the x before stopping to watch the red beads of blood form at the cuts. He smiled, watching the drops run down his arm for a second before panic flashed in him He stood up rather fast, razor in hand and held his left arm over the sink. No way he could get out the blood, and his Dad would ask questions. Too many questions. He sighed at the drops that dripped into the sink before he turned on the water. Watching the blood go down the drain as it mixed with the clear liquid.

The ink haired man groaned, washing off the new cuts as they stopped bleeding, and then tending to the razors. Adding it back to the collection he had gathered throughout the years. He stuffed the 'first aid box' back into the cabinet and stepped back to look at the bathroom, good as new, he figured, before unlocking the door and hopping rather quickly into his bed after turning off the light.

He breathed a breath of relief as he curled up into the blankets, taking off his glasses and setting his phone to silent. He looking at his arm in the dark, still able to barely see the cuts from the light outside. He smiled at the handywork before tucking it under the covers. No one needed to know.

No one ever needed to know.

Solitude.

Solitude was his best friend.

=== Be the 'okay I'm done with this crap guys', guy.

**a/n**

**im not okay with this chapter**

**not one bit**

**i feel bad just for writing it**

**i neED TO HUG SOMEONE THATS DEPRESSED. MY GOD. **

**imgoingtohell**


End file.
